The present proposal seeks funds from the NIGMS for the Department of Biological Sciences, Chemistry, Mathematics and Physics at Oakwood College to broaden opportunities for minority (black) students who hitherto have been under-represented in the biomedical research enterprise, due in large part to inadequate preparation in the basic sciences. The challenge at hand is to stimulate students in the natural sciences here at Oakwood to become more interested, indeed, excited and about biomedical research. With such an aroused interest, we are certain that within three years we can increase by at least 25%, the number of students graduating annually from the sciences. This is our ultimate objective. In order to be better able to transfuse such excitement to students we the faculty must become actively involved in research. However, since several members of the faculty have not been so involved in, but rather were immersed in teaching, administration and student counseling, it is necessary to have these members retooled for active research involvement so that each can be a role model to students on what research really is. To accomplish this retooling of faculty while at the same time arousing a general interest in the science on campus, the first part of this proposal seeks support in three areas to accomplish our objectives: a) To support a faculty enrichment program, b) A student summer research enrichment program and c) A visiting Scientist Lectureship Series for students and faculty on the campus of Oakwood College. The summer enrichment program for faculty would be done in conjunction with active research currently engaged in basic research. Similarly, the student summer enrichment will be off campus where each will work in the laboratory of a researcher who will serve as a mentor. The third component of the first part of the proposal will take place on Oakwood College's campus. Eminent scientists/lecturers will be invited to spend three to five days on campus during which time they (the Visitors) will conduct a lecture opened to all interested persons, conduct smaller group seminars, visit the laboratory, and speak with individual students and faculty. The second part of this proposal consists of modest research projects to be directed by teachers with recent active research involvement. Two of these are from the department of Biological Sciences and the other two from the department of Chemistry. Students participating in this project whether in off campus or on campus research will be required to attend at least one annual meeting at which he/she will present data obtained from the research project. This double pronged approach enrichment and on campus research enrichment experience is intended to increase interest in and greater participation by our students in the basic sciences.